


Gift

by peach (twixmomo)



Series: Paradise [33]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/peach
Summary: It's Detective Miyawaki's birthday, and what better gift to offer her but yourself?
Relationships: Miyawaki Sakura/Reader
Series: Paradise [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gift

“Happy birthday, Detective Miyawaki!” 

It was a rare sight to see all twelve members of Detective Kwon’s team together in a room without the need to discuss something serious or work related. The conference room had never been so lively, the room filled with those celebrating the young detective’s special day. The attention was almost a bit too much for Sakura as she stuffed her face with delicious cake, focusing on the taste of her favorite frosting. 

The head of the conference table sat Sakura, surrounded by Detectives Hyewon and Kwon with you sitting directly to her left. The four of you had formed a tight-night group, not just at work but outside, becoming closer every day. 

Sakura had never been so happy as of late, the stress of the current case melting away at least temporarily as she took one final bite of her cake, gleefully finishing it as she wiped pink frosting from her lips that matched the color of her hair. 

“This is the best cake I’ve ever had,” Sakura said, debating whether or not to go in for a second slice. As much as she wanted it was barely noon, and indulging in this many sweets was liable to upset her stomach. 

“All the credit goes to Hyewon,” Eunbi said. “She stayed up late last night to make sure it was ready for today, she must be exhausted.”

“I’m fine, unnie. Anything for one of our own,” Hyewon shyly said, carefully eating a slice of her delectable creation. 

“Our Hyewonie is so talented,” Sakura said, licking her lips as she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. 

“It really was nothing,” Hyewon said, continuing to shy away from the subject and seemingly unable to take a compliment. 

“Have confidence in your skills, detective,” Eunbi said. “Not everyone can make this with such ease.” 

“I should get back to work. I have reports to fill out,” Hyewon said, doing anything to avoid talking about her culinary prowess. It didn’t take long for the meeting room to clear out as the end of the hour neared, leaving you with the pretty pink-haired detective who couldn’t seem to stop stealing bites of your own slice of cake. 

“There’s an entire cake right here you know. There’s plenty left.” 

“But it tastes better off someone else’s plate,” Sakura giggled, continuing to take small swipes of her plastic fork as if she were a trained samurai after a target. 

“I didn’t have time to get you a real present,” you said, handing her a small red envelope that contained cash with a note inside signed. 

_ Redeemable for anything you want on your special day, Sakura.  _

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that, you’re sweet,” she said, reading the note that was written in your poor handwriting. 

“Anything, huh?” Sakura said, cutely tilting her head to the side. You nodded as her smile turned into a mischievous expression.

“Meet me in Detective Kwon’s office in an hour. Don’t be late.” 

You didn’t know what it was about Eunbi’s office that seemed to be the focus of the precinct, even when Detective Kwon wasn’t involved. Perhaps it was the remarkable size of it that drew people to it like a moth to a flame, or that the detective often had to step out for work related activities, letting others use it often without her knowledge. 

Whatever the reason you found yourself here once again, your eyes staring at the engraved placard with the busty detective’s name as you grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open, anticipating the unexpected. 

“Oh, there you are,” Sakura said, having already taken a seat on the leather couch. The petite japanese woman looked cute as ever, wearing a black jacket that matched the tight black skirt she had on that showed a generous amount of leg. 

“Make sure you lock the door.” 

Nothing ever good came from an order like that, but you did as told as the metal lock clicked into place.

“We’re in luck, Detective Kwon was kind enough to lend me her office for the afternoon. She’s away with investigation business, so we won’t be expecting any kind of surprises,” Sakura said, and you couldn’t help but wonder if she knew about your little session with security analyst Choi Yena. 

“Besides, it’s a nice office, right? We can’t use the break room, we got caught there last time,” she said, almost proud of the fact.

Detective Miyawaki was one of the cutest and sweetest girls in the precinct, the living embodiment of cotton candy. It was in that instant as you took a seat adjacent to her why you found yourself intimidated by such a docile woman. 

Sakura turned to face you, letting you see her gorgeous round eyes in all their beauty as she leaned in for a kiss, the familiar yet unforgettable taste of her lips being planted on your own that always took your breath away. 

“You said I could have anything I wanted, right?” 

“Of course. Anything I can offer, it’s yours..” 

The look in her eyes caught you off guard as the words rolled off the tip of her tongue. 

“Perfect. Get on your knees for me."

You were taken aback at her abrupt request, but the look in her fiery eyes and the way she pointed towards the ground meant she was every bit serious. You didn’t waste time as you got off the couch and sank to your knees on the carpet in front of Sakura, awaiting further instructions, trying not to stare at her beautiful luscious legs. 

“Detective Kwon has taught me a few things. She thinks they could help in our future investigations, so we’re going to try them out!” 

“What kind of things?” you asked, wanting to find out more about this side of Sakura you didn’t know she had hidden away. 

“You’re just going to have to find out. Spoiling the surprise wouldn’t be any fun would it?” Sakura said, as she grabbed your chin and tilted it up, making sure to keep constant eye contact as strong desire in her eyes grew evident.

The cute girl aggressively let go of your face as she gave a few gentle rubs, slowly hiking her skirt up as it bunched around her small waist. 

“Don’t think I forgot how much you like it when I don’t wear panties,” she said, slowly opening her legs to reveal her beautiful pink pussy, perfectly shaven and glistening wet like a ripe juicy fruit ready to be tasted. 

“Come eat me out. It’s been far too long since you’ve tasted me.” 

It wasn’t often that Sakura was in charge, but you had to say you liked this more dominant side of her. Her gaze was intense, and you didn’t dare keep her waiting as you raised your head towards her crotch and kissed each of her thighs several times. 

Sakura was always sensitive, and you barely touched her as her body squirmed as you explored her beautiful creamy thighs with your lips, licking and kissing her soft skin and massaging it with your hands.

“That’s enough teasing.”

The look Sakura gave mirrored one you had seen from Eunbi several times, a look that meant it was time to move on. You never disobeyed long enough to learn what happened otherwise. 

You looked up at Sakura as lust took over and clouded her eyes, flashing a look of approval. The pink flesh in front of your face was so appetizing you needed no further instruction as you licked up her wet slit several times, causing an immediate reaction and a cute drawn-out moan from her lips. 

The first taste of her pussy was just the way you remembered, and you were hungry for more as you parted her wet folds and explored the dripping flesh, sucking on her clit gently. 

"That's a good boy,” Sakura said as she reached down to run her fingers through your hair before grabbing a fistful and yanking back on it, forcing you deeper against her pussy. It was the kind of thing that you were only used to Eunbi saying, but hearing it come out of Sakura’s mouth sent the same shivers up your spine. 

It didn’t take long for you to work your tongue everywhere inside Sakura’s pussy, your head buried in between her thighs as they closed shut, preventing any type of escape. Her taste quickly filled your tastebuds, and you wanted to drink in all her sweet juices.

“How’s that pussy taste?” Sakura asked, tugging harshly on your hair as you used the sound of her moans as directions for her pleasure. 

“Delicious. Even better than the birthday cake.”

Sakura couldn’t help but let out a cute giggle that quickly turned into a moan as you sealed your lips around her clit, looking up at the intense pleasure in her eyes as you ate her out. You’d have to thank Eunbi later for whatever she had taught Sakura, it was certainly working. 

“You’re so good with that tongue, f-fuck,” she said, her hips bucking as you drove your tongue deep inside, trying to set each of her sensitive nerves on fire. You knew what Sakura liked, and it wasn’t that difficult to turn her into a squirming mess that you didn’t mind the difficulty breathing as her thighs closed around your head. 

“J-just like that, fuuuck! I’m so close. Be a good boy and make me cum.” 

There wasn’t anything else you needed at that moment but Sakura’s pleasure, and you wanted to do anything to fulfill her desires. You kept up the pressure on her clit, devouring her delicious cunt as her succulent honey spilled onto your lips and chin, desperate to taste more of her. 

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” Sakura moaned out, almost a little too loud for anyone outside the door to hear, not that either of you gave a damn. You felt her nails digging into your skull as the vigorous use of your face for her needy pleasure kept on, surpassing her limits for what she as you kept her clit secured between your lips and slurped hungrily. 

Her moment of bliss arrived shortly after, Sakura’s thighs quivering uncontrollably as her slender legs draped over your shoulders. Loud noises of ecstasy escaped her throat as her head snapped back, her eyes barely able to stay open as she drenched your face with her juices and turned into a trembling puddle of a woman. 

You always loved the way Sakura looked when she achieved orgasm, and this was no different. Her beautiful eyes now glazed over, barely able to open them as her small chest heaved, trying to catch her breath and you took satisfaction in her lustful reactions. 

You didn’t withdraw your tongue from inside her until your face was weakly shoved away, your face stained with her honey as you licked your lips, savoring her taste and wanting it to linger forever. 

"Such a good boy, aren't you? Eunbi has taught you well," Sakura said, gasping in between struggling syllables. 

"Not the only one it seems," you teased, caressing her soft thighs. 

"Well, I'm not done with you. We're just getting started."

Sakura took a moment to collect herself before she cupped your face and planted a deep lustful kiss on your lips, tasting herself on you. 

"I do taste good," she said, boasting proudly. Getting off the couch, you pondered what her next move was as she pulled out the office chair across from Eunbi's desk as it scraped against the floor. 

"Take a seat, please," Sakura said sweetly, patting the seat of the chair and positioning it to her liking. With minimum effort, you pushed yourself off the ground until you were upright and complied, taking a seat on the comfortable chair in anticipation. Sakura fumbled around in Eunbi’s desk, clearly ruffling through drawers in search of something specific. 

“Where are they…” 

She searched for several seconds, making sure not to have anything too out of place before ultimately finding her prize. 

“Ah, there you are,” Sakura said, loudly closing a drawer and cleaning up after herself. With her petite frame back in view, it became evident what she had found as she approached, spinning a metal pair of shiny handcuffs around her finger. 

“I’m not allowed to have my own pair yet, so I’ll have to borrow Detective Kwon’s,” Sakura said, and in a flash you felt her grabbing your arms and placing them behind the office chair, crossing your wrists as the cold steel wrapped around them as they clicked shut. 

“This feels familiar.” 

Sakura giggled as she knelt and quickly undid your pants, yanking them down to your ankles as the bulge in your underwear became clearly visible. 

“I’m starting to think you like this.” 

“Being at the mercy of a beautiful female detective? What’s not to like?” you asked, testing the restraints around your wrist as they didn’t budge an inch. 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Sakura asked as she blushed as her hands roamed your thighs, giving them a squeeze as her nails dug into your skin. 

“Of course, Sakura. You’re one of the prettiest detectives here.” 

“You’re sweet, but that won’t get you out of these,” she said as she cupped a handful of crotch and squeezed, running her slim fingers alongside the outline of your bulging erection. 

“Hard already for me?” 

“You caught me, detective.” 

“I did, and now you’re not going anywhere until I’m done with you,” she said, licking your needy shaft through your uncomfortably tight boxers that caused your hips to buck.

“You have a lot of trust in me, don’t you? I could leave you here naked and handcuffed for Detective Kwon to find. Wouldn’t that be a fun surprise?”

Sakura straddled your lap as she flashed a devilish smirk, watching the reaction in your face as you were nothing but helpless in this position. 

“You don’t seem like the type to do such a thing.” 

Sakura took a moment of hesitation before answering, enjoying the idea that you had placed in her head. 

“You’re right. But only because I need to use you to play with.” 

“I’m your toy, now? That was always Eunbi’s favorite thing to say.” 

“You think I couldn’t do this on my own?” she scoffed, your words clearly hitting a nerve. 

“Eunbi isn’t the only one who knows how to take control of a cock,” she said, grabbing your stiff shaft and wrapping her fingers around it, pumping you slowly as you moaned. 

“Look how much this is throbbing already. I know you just can’t wait to get it inside me. You’re just dying to put this nice big cock inside my tiny little pussy aren’t you?” Sakura said as she gave deep, painfully slow strokes from base to tip, making sure to rub her thumb around your leaking tip. 

“Y-yes, please,” you said, and all you could do was be at her mercy, as she slowly pumped your cock all over her leaking fingers, giving it a firm squeeze with every twisting motion. 

“Now now, there’s no need to beg. You’re lucky I need it just as bad. You'll be a good toy for me, won’t you?” 

“Yes, Sakura. Anything for you.” 

“Good boy.”

Sakura knew she had you just where she wanted, not that you could go anywhere else in your current state. Her small delicate hand wrapped tightly around your cock, stroking it forcefully as she aimed it at her entrance. You heard her gasping as she rubbed it between her dripping pink slit, splaying open her soft pussy lips with your tip and teasing both of you.

“Can you feel that? You made me so  _ wet _ .” 

You had been with Sakura several times, while most of those were in places liable to get caught she occasionally enjoyed being tangled up in your bedsheets. On those few occasions you learned Sakura was a very messy girl, just the slightest touch would turn her insides dripping wet for you and forced a change of sheets by the end of the night. 

Sakura had enough of her teasing as she guided your shaft towards her hungry wet entrance, both of you desperate for the feeling of her body once more. She lifted herself just enough, spreading her legs wide and slowly sank down on your cock, letting your swollen tip disappear inside her. 

“Fuck, that’s it...” 

Sakura let herself get used to the feeling of hard flesh inside her before moving. She rolled her hips gently back and forth, and with her gaze glued onto your features, she slammed down and impaled herself to the hilt as you both moaned as you bottomed her out. 

“God you’re so...f-fuck, you’re so big,” Sakura said, tripping over her words as she tried to adjust to your length. 

“Like how tight my pussy is?” she asked, trying to fall back into her dominant role as she grabbed your shoulders and began moving her hips again, trying to not lose control at how completely  _ full  _ she felt. 

“You feel so good inside me...I love how much you’re stretching me,  _ fuck _ ,” Sakura said, as she began to bounce on your cock. It all felt so good you didn’t care how powerless you were, the tightness and warmth of her pussy intoxicated you, and all it took was a few short bounces before your shaft was covered in her messy slick, aiding penetration even more.

“Think you can last long enough to make me cum, baby?” Sakura said, bringing her hands to your cheeks and cupping your face again, peppering your neck in soft tender kisses. 

You didn’t have an obvious answer to that, and you quickly found that familiar annoyance with the use of your limbs being taken away. Sakura’s pace was just as slow as she had been stroking your cock, and you felt endless frustration and wanted nothing more than to grab her cute ass and bounce her on roughly on your shaft. 

“Eunbi has trained me well. I can go all day if I need to,” you said, challenging the petite detective. Sakura’s eyes were filled with determination, and she wasn’t going to back down. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Staring daggers in your direction, Sakura moved pretty pink hair out of her face and wasn’t going to let you go unopposed as she used more power in her hips, grinding her tight pussy on your shaft as she spread her wet juices and warmth over every inch. 

“Eunbi isn’t the only one who knows how to use a cock,” she said, immediately upping her pace and slamming herself back down to the hilt repeatedly, helping stretch out her wet hole with every motion. 

She didn’t want any additional words of defiance and sealed your lips with hers, silencing you. You hated to admit that Sakura knew what she was doing, the way she bounced her tight ass on your crotch as pretty pink lips gripped your shaft, demanding you stay inside her.

It helped that she was a great kisser, her wet tongue invading your mouth and distracting you from the pleasure radiating up your spine. 

“You like the way my tight little pussy feels wrapped around your cock? You want me to ride you harder, baby?” 

“F-fuck yes, ride me as hard as you can.” 

“Do you think you can handle that? I’d hate for you to cum so soon.” 

You didn’t have an answer for her, so focused on the hot wet flesh squeezing your cock. You’d give anything at that moment to lay a finger on Sakura, to grab her thighs, her ass, even touch her toned midriff. It was as if she were reading your mind as she slowly unbuttoned her jacket, opening it all the way to expose her cute perky tits covered in a lacy blue bra. 

“Since you ate me out so well I’ll give you a little treat,” she said, flaunting her small chest off. 

Sakura was on the smaller side of the four women you had slept with on Eunbi’s team, but it didn’t matter. You loved her tits just as much as the others, and wanted nothing more than to get your lips on her chest and slurp on her pretty nipples. 

“It’s too bad I don’t have Eunbi’s huge tits to smother you with. I bet you love it when she does it don’t you? Hell, I’m sure I’d love it.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. Your body is just as sexy, Sakura.” 

“I know you’re just saying that, but thanks,” she said, continuing to drive herself on every inch of your needy shaft. 

“Now how about you be a good boy and make me cum again?”

Sakura wasn't that much of a dirty talker in the bedroom, using her moans and gasps doing the talking, but this was another unleashed side that you wanted to see more of. 

Her pace soon became frantic as she rode your cock wildly, bouncing her ass on your crotch without any care for your comfort. The tight walls squeezing your shaft grew wetter with every bounce, pulsating in random patterns that meant she was quickly on the verge of climax. 

"F-fuck, I'm so close. I love the way your cock feels so much. Do you like how wet and tight I am for you?" 

"Fuck y-yes. I want to cum inside you so fucking bad, Sakura."

"I know you do, I want you to just as bad, but you'll have to be patient for just a little longer. Oh f-fuck!" 

"Are you going to cum?" 

"Y-yes! I'm going to cum so hard on your hard cock, f-fuck!" 

Sakura couldn't take anymore and you weren't that far behind as her arms wrapped around your neck, squeezing your body as she held on tight. 

"P-please, just a little more, I'm so fucking close," Sakura desperately pleaded, even though you had no control over what she was doing to you. 

It took less than a handful of bounces on your cock before she achieved what she needed, her pussy gushing all over your shaft as she came loudly, lustful screams and moans filling the room as her toes curled. 

You felt her whole body shaking, her arms wrapping tighter around you as she held on for dear life as the uncontrollable wetness around your shaft threatened to push you out of Sakura were it not for her incredible tightness. 

Sakura’s orgasm lasted for an indeterminate time as she made a mess all over your crotch, juices spilling onto her thighs and the chair you were handcuffed to and it soon became an exercise in futility not to join her. 

“S-sakura, I can’t take anymore.”

It took a few moments for her response as she was only able to release breathless moans, gasping for air as she slowly came down from her high. Her climax had run its course judging by the decreased pace she took as her limbs loosened around the snakelike grip she had on you, cupping your face as she looked directly into your eyes. 

“I can’t either, I need you to cum for me. You’ll do that, won’t you?” 

It wasn’t like you had much of a choice given that you were at her whims as she returned to bouncing on your cock, this time much faster and harder as her stamina had been replenished.

The newly established pace made it harder to savor the last remaining moments as her hot slick flesh wrapped so tightly around your cock, every bounce begging for you to unload deep inside her. 

“Come on, baby, fill my tight pussy with everything you have. Be a good boy and cum inside me.”

Part of you wanted to hold on just a little longer, but when a woman wanted you to cum you were going to cum. You watched intently between your legs as Sakura took you inside her, the wet desperate squelch of her cunt as it squeezed your shaft, trying to coax out every bit of pleasure. 

“I’m...going to cum!” you said, moaning her name and feeling a huge sense of relief as the words left your mouth. Sakura’s eyes lit up as she took one final bounce on your cock, causing your shaft to wildly throb as you gasped and moaned at the eruption caused by her hands, sending thick creamy spurts deep into her cunt all the way to her womb. 

"It feels so warm inside me," Sakura said as you continued emptying your balls inside her, giving pulsating spurts into her body until her pussy had milked your shaft of every drop. 

"Good boy."

Sakura leaned towards you and took one more kiss from you, her hands caressing your trembling body. The two of you looked into each other eyes, equally sharing tired gasps and breathing heavily, trying to recover for the moment of deep intense bliss you had shared. 

She gave a moment for you to rest with your cock buried inside her pussy before slowly pushing herself off you. When your cock left her warmth, thick semen leaked out of her splayed pink lips, spilling onto her pale thighs and creating a beautiful mess of your combined juices. 

“Look at how much of a mess you made,” Sakura teased, cleaning off your cock slowly, making sure her tongue didn’t miss a single drop as she pulled her skirt back down and mounted your lap again.

“Guess I should take those off you, huh?” Sakura said, leaning forward to unlock your handcuffs, returning you the free use of your limbs. 

You rubbed your newly freed wrists, unsure what to do with them now other than to wrap your hands around Sakura’s bare waist for the first time of the day. 

“Hope you enjoyed your gift. Happy birthday, Sakura."

“I did, it was amazing. Having you finish inside me was the best gift I could have asked for. Now, what do you say we hit the showers and clean up?” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
